Great Expectations
by ASortofWing
Summary: When two people of the highest social standing come together, is it because of obligation.. or feeling? Follow Lucius and Narcissa through their sweet, and sometimes sour courtships. M for possible later content. I love Reviews!
1. Toujours Pur

**Great Expectations  
**By A Sort of Wing

**Disclaimer: Boo, I don't own HP. You know it, I know it, let's move on.**

_**Chapter One: Toujours Pur.  
...**_

It is common knowledge that the surname, "Black" is a synonym for "nobility."

Amongst the hustle and bustle of commerce within the narrow streets of Diagon Alley, it is hard to picture a form of grace. For that is what one Narcissa Black represented - grace. If the very idea of ladylike perfection had any other form, it would be only Aphrodite herself.

Narcissa walked that day, arm-in-arm, with her older sister, Bellatrix. Although their last name was the same, one could no sooner picture two dissimilar figures. Bellatrix sported sleek, ebony, waist length hair. It contrasted her very pale, porcelain like completion and gave shape to her accomplished girlish figure. Narcissa on the other hand wore her ivory hair slightly up that day in relaxed ringlets, a tiny white rose garnishing the style. Their temperaments were night and day - Bellatrix was somewhat of a loose cannon and did not fear showing it, while Narcissa was poised and controlled even at the worst moments. And although they did have dissimilar ways through and through - one thing remained the same. Respect for a person of the "Black" family was upheld at all times - and everyone of the wizarding world understood that fact.

They came up to Flourish and Blotts with a purpose; Narcissa was to begin her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and needed the corresponding school books. Bellatrix, along with keeping her sister company, was also to meet her current obsession, Mr. Rodolphus Lastrange. The Lastranges were another one of the wizarding kinds most upheld and pure families. It was not unusual for families of this sort to come together and eventually marry – in fact, it was almost expected.

They pushed the door open and heard its usual bell welcome, _Ding-Ding! _Bellatrix's eyebrows furrowed. She never liked that silly sound, as if anyone could notice someone coming in anyhow.

"Bella, I think I'll head off to find my books now, if you please." She said, unwrapping her arm from the other girls.  
Bellatrix caught her eye and nodded, slightly smiling, "Yes, fine. I'll come find you if I see Rodolphus."  
"Yes, Okay." Said Narcissa, waving smally before turning toward the staircase that lead to the second floor - where all the advanced books were kept.

She walked up them slowly, as she was in no hurry. Her hands filled with clumps of her green and silver day dress, pulling it off of the ground so she would not trip or get the bottom dirty. As her heel hit the fifth stair, she heard a crashing from below. She glanced over the railing to see a boy with disgusting, unkempt hair and rounded glasses try and reconcile a nearby redheaded girl for running into a random stack of books, which now littered the floor.

Narcissa watched as the boy bent down to help the girl pick up the books and place them back in their pile. They were both blushing profusely and giggling over themselves, the phrases "Evans," "Sorry," and "Potter," being used over and over again.

She knew of them – Gryffindors, around her age. She squinted distastefully at the pair of them and their frivolity. To show off in a public place like that? She felt embarrassed for them.  
The sight was like a train wreck. Every time a book was placed back where it had originally been, the girl would smile and say, "Thank you," and the boy would shake his head and run a hand through his disheveled locks. One should look away, but there is an invisible need to want to watch the rest. As a lady, however, Narcissa knew how to resist such temptations – no matter how entertaining.

Just as Narcissa turned her head to resume her climb to where her spell books waited, she heard a cool voice ring from the top of the stairs.

"Disgraceful, isn't it?" it said, with a clear tone of masculinity.  
Anyone's first reaction would be to sharply turn their head in the voice's general direction. However, being the lady she was brought up to be, Narcissa made herself turn her head slowly as to not mess her hair.

Her eyes came to meet a pair steely, silverfish blue others, belonging to a young man with equally as blonde hair as herself. It was average length, slicked back slightly and pointed in the back. His hands were in the pockets of his light tan trousers as he gazed at her, a small grin rising onto his lips.

Narcissa only smiled at him, with a sweet slyness.  
"I've seen those two before, when I was at Hogwarts last year." He said, glancing down at the boy, who was now preoccupied with a book about Quidditch, although it was obvious he was sneaking glances at the nearby Red at the other bookshelf.  
"That boy," He said, his lips pursing slightly, "Is a pathetic example of a pure blooded family."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose slightly, as she too looked at the boy. She had known that the Potters were a pure blooded family. Although they were not poor, no amount of money could replace the lack of class that distinguished the Black family from the Potter Family. That, too, was a fact.

"And her," He continued, his eyes came across to where the girl was standing, searching among the shelves for some mysterious book.  
"Muggle born," He said, the tone of his voice going from displeased from the boy, to disgust with the girl, "I think that speaks for itself."

The boy turned his gaze back to the beauty in front of him. He had recognized her immediately when she first came in with Bellatrix – She was the youngest, and most striking of the Black sisters.

"Forgive me," Cooed her voice, breaking the man from his thoughts. His eyes softened greatly as he peered into her own cerulean blues.  
"Yes?"  
"I seem to recall seeing you at the wizarding functions my family and I go to."

She played her voice up very sweet for him, her hands coming together in front of her, a silver band with a small, sparkling emerald adorning her right hand's ring finger. She was no innocent girl – she knew who this boy was very well over and visa versa. To make a good impression, a sweet impression now, was key.

"Yes," He said, extending his hand to help her finish her climb, as there were only a few steps left. She took it and smiled, not too much as to spread out her face, but daintily. Thankfully. With her right hand with his, her left hand still holding up a bunch of her dress, she ascended the last few steps and came to be on the same level as he.

Being at a closer distance to him, she realized how built he was compared to some of the scrawny, greasy idiots she had seen during her six years at Hogwarts. (Most from her own house.) She stood about two feet away from him and the top of her head came to about his nose, she guessed. It was a most peculiar moment.

"I do remember seeing you quite often.." He smiled.  
"Allow me to introduce myself formally," He bowed his head, keeping his eyes locked onto hers. "So there is no confusion in the future." Grin.

Narcissa followed his head as it bowed down and kissed her hand, which was still in his from the stair incident. He was suave, maybe. Or overly formal. But whatever it was, Narcissa was only fifty percent sure it was real and not just a show he had to put on for family grace.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. It is most pleasant to meet you, Miss..?" He asked, straightening up again. The tone was one Narcissia could not read. It seemed genuine – like he really did want to know her name from her, even though he has known it, probably, for years.

"Narcissa Black, Mr. Malfoy." She said, giving him the smallest, but most elegant curtsy. "It was very nice of you to help me up the stairs. Thank you."  
"It was no trouble," He said, "And besides. What kind of gentleman would I have been if you were to have tripped from being distracted by those fools?"

Narcissia did not reply. He was very sweet, this actor. Her cheeks turned a very pale pink as she kept eye contact with him. He still had her hand. Did he know it? He was still grinning at her, and for a brief moment, she could have sworn to see the smallest rouge in his che-

"Cissy!" Hissed Bellatrix from the bottom of the stairs, near the exit.  
Both Narcissa and Lucius jumped from the sudden interruption, their hands separating almost immediately and retreating to where its twin was.

"Yes, Bella?" Said Narcissa, turning away from the flustered boy Malfoy, who finally composed himself by flattening the front of his shirt with his hands.  
"I have found Rodolphus. We're going over to grab something sweet." She said, giggling, as the boy came to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hungrily.  
"I trust you'll find your way home – you're a big girl now!" She said, being lead out the door by him. The same tinkle that had let the sisters in, _Ding Ding_, was now jingling, mockingly, at the one left behind.

There was a very uncomfortable pause between the two adolescents. The store seemed silent, even thought there were a great number of people chatting and things going on all around them. Narcissa cleared her voice and turned to face Malfoy, who was quick on the uptake and looked at her, pleasantly.

"It seems you have been left to fend for yourself, Miss Black." He said with a slightly playful tone.  
Narcissa nodded slightly, grinning a little his way.  
"I have. But, as soon as I find my spell books I plan on going straight home as to avoid any.." She paused, his eyebrows lifting a little, curiously, "Deviants."

She ran her hands against her abdomen lightly as to remove any creases, Malfoys eyes trailing them. All alone, huh?  
"Let me make sure you get home safely!" He said, just as Narcissa made to move around him.  
"Pardon?" She blinked, inches away from him now, her heart beating a little faster than before.

He cleared his throat.  
"it would be most unlike a gentleman to leave a lady to her own accord in such a busy place like this." He said, almost like a textbook. Narcissa was not impressed, but continued to listen.  
"If anything were to happen to you," He said, giving her his best concerned look without coming off as pathetic, "I would be most unhappy with myself."

Narcissa had to fight not to roll her eyes at his persistence. What was wrong with her? Most women would be beside themselves to have the attentions of Lucius Malfoy – the single heir to the Malfoy estate and a wonderful specimen of a young man. But yet, Narcissa could not get past the formality of everything – she did not enjoy the idea that Lucius might have only talked to her out of obligation.

She put her thoughts out of her head immediately. This was only a, "hello, how are you?" conversation. And, on top of everything, she had an image to uphold.  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." She said, the same sweet, coy smile playing with the two of them. "I would be grateful to have you along with me."  
Besides, if they were seen walking down the street together, it could do wonders to each of their reputations.

"In the meantime," she said, brushing past him cooly as she was originally going to do three minutes ago,  
"Maybe you can help me find my school books?"

* * *

**Author's Note**:  
Bwahah! I have returned. Well, we all know what is coming – the release of the last Harry Potter books is upon us all! Ahh!! I am excited, but mostly sad that the HP series might be coming to an end. Needless to say, I am hawked up on HP. (I go 'splody!!)  
In any case, this fic is going to (obviously) be about Lucius and Narcissa in their earlier days. I don't really know how far into their lives its going to go. But hey. I'm winging it. All I know is that they are awesommmee. XD

P.S. It is my nature to do sweet stories. I know as well as the next person that no one on this side of the fence is considered, "Sweet" so I will do my best to keep things in character for the most part

P.S.S. Before I get loads of emails, yes, I know there is a famous book called, "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens. I am also confidant that there are loads of other works, including mine, named the same thing. shrug


	2. No Floo for You!

**Great Expectations**

By A Sort of Wing

"In the meantime," she said, brushing past him coolly as she was originally going to do three minutes ago, "Maybe you can help me find my school books?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The pair of them spent a good half hour or so finding the required text of Narcissa's seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would lead the way, and as she found a particular book, she would pluck it off the shelve and carry it on her hip, her arm cradling it around the side. When a book was too high for her to reach, Lucius did not waist any time stepping forward to assist her.

As the number of books increased, Lucius offered himself to be her book shelve. He took most of the thicker, heavier books. Narcissa was taking many courses this year – as a Black she was not only expected to be an image of beauty and social splendor – but also well educated, too.

Finally, after rounding up each book, Narcissia led Lucius down the staircase slowly – one arm busy cradling a Charms spell book, while the other was once again clutching to her dress. They began to make their way through to the check out desk – Narcissa being particularly watchful for any stray books those two fools forgot to put back from their escapade.

They were just about to reach the check out desk when Narcissa almost crashed into a man coming her way with bright red fiery hair. He sideswiped her at the last moment, not touching her, not making eye contact. However, his escape was not flawless. His foot just so happened to land on the bottom most part of Narcissa's dress. Just as Narcissa took a step forward, with the mans foot on her dress, the trio of them heard a large, _**RRRRIIPP**_ from below.

Narcissa's eyes shot down to her once unblemished day gown, now all gone and stepped on, and ripped to boot. Her mouth became slightly agape.  
"Oh, I am quite sorry, Miss!" Came a voice, presumably from the Red haired man,  
"_Reparo_!" he muttered, and as though a needle and thread came from no where the rip was fixed, making it unable to have imagined the dress being ripped at all.

Narcissa glared at him. Not today. Not this dress.  
"In such a finely packed establishment such as this," She said, eyeing her surroundings and then looking back at the pathetic young man, "one would think it common sense not to run."  
Her voice was calm, but very cold towards him. Unforgiving, and perhaps, a bit snobbish.

"Weasley," Chimed in Lucius, he stepping forward to be parallel to where Narcissa stood.  
"Can't seem to get anything right, can we?" He mocked, taking out his wand and flicking it lazily at the bottom part of Narcissa's dress. The mud vanished.

The Weasley man only looked defeated at Lucius before flattening his hair and walking past the pair of them, not looking back.

Narcissa's eyes followed him and his tatty clothes out of the shop.  
"Do you know him as well?" She asked Lucius, stepping up to the check out desk.  
"Oh yes," Said Lucius, placing the books he carried in front of a squat man who began to tally their combined costs at once. "You'll find I happen to know of a wide variety of people. One must know their community, I suppose." He added, rolling his eyes, slightly.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The pair walked out of Flourish and Blotts that afternoon with two large sacks of school supplies, both of which being carried by Lucius' wand.  
Narcissa was quiet as they strolled toward a small alleyway that branched off from Diagon Alley, where several fireplaces were imbedded right along the alleyway walls. She had noticed that every few minutes, Lucius would glance over her way quickly – probably trying not to be noticed. It was no use – he was clearly ill practiced at being inconspicuous.

_Why is she so quiet??  
_He thought, turning his head to look forward again after another failed attempt to grab Narcissa's attention.  
_I was polite! I'm carrying her books, I'm escorting her home, and I even got the mud off her dress from that infuriating pest, Weasley. All of this and she hasn't spoken more than two words to me.  
_  
He frowned inwardly slightly angered, turning the corner to where the fireplaces were. He glanced at Narcissa again, and this time, found that she was staring at him, and had stopped walking all together.  
"Mr. Malfoy," She said, keeping full eye contact with him as he stopped to face her. Her eyes were very blue, very striking. Then, unexpectedly, he felt the slightest warmth rise up into his cheeks – which he immediately tried to fight back.

Narcissa noticed this, and fed upon it.  
"I hope you know how much your kindness has meant to me today," She continued, playing her voice up with a slightly seductive tone. It was too fun playing with this boy – sure, he had wealth, power, and high social ranking. But he still blushed over a pretty girl.

He watched as she took a step forward toward him, her eyes still locked onto his. He felt his mind begin to swim with her perfume, as it was quite embodying. Though, he would not let a simple thing like a beautiful, fetching, nice smelling girl ruin his oak-like personality. N-no, he couldn't. Right?

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Black." He said, flawlessly, with a small grin. He knew the game she played. He could play too.  
Narcissa's bags slowly set onto the ground. She blinked and looked over at them, unsure of what Lucius was doing. He tucked his wand into his back pocket and bent over and lifted them, the weight showing the curves of his muscles underneath his white cotton shirt.  
"Please," He said, with no strain coming through his voice, although the weight would have any ordinary man calling for a spotter.  
"Allow me to put these in your fireplace so they arrive undamaged. Which one are you going to choose?"

Narcissa stared at him stupidly for a moment before regaining herself and looking down the alleyway for the first time since they reached it.  
She blinked – Across the path lied two red ribbons, with bright yellow letters "CLEANING IN PROCESS. CLEAR OFF."

She looked from Lucius to the ribbons, her eyebrows furrowing. Lucius, too, was dumbfounded by the frank message.  
"How am I going to get home now?" Narcissa muttered. She was not about to fly – no way, no how.

"Have you ever done Side-Along-Apparation, Miss Black?" Asked Lucius, setting the bags down again – the need for showing off long past.  
"I have, actually." She said, straightening herself up slightly. "My father apparates me to family get-togethers. We don't usually use the floo network then because it leaves a rather sooty appearance that lingers, unfortunately, all night."

"Well then, with that settled..?" He said, sticking out his arm for her to take. Narcissa hesitated and looked at him.  
The same fear rose up in her in that moment – she knew, any other person who was presented with a moment like this would be excited at the possibility of a new, fluttering, interest. An interest that could, someday, blossom into something one could only hope to reach- love.

And yet – here she was. The boy in front of her was handsome, strong, and would not leave her alone. But was that his duty? Did he do all of these nice things for her because it was his obligation to court a lady of the Black surname?

Lucius waited for her to come to him. But, when she did not – he felt odd. Any other girl would have been delighted to come onto his arm – perhaps for the sheer privilege. He watched as Narcissa seemed to stare at him blankly, as if she were debating to come with him or not. He knew, in that moment, that he would have to work to have this girl's trust. And for some reason, he decided that the work he would have to do was worth it.

Lucius picked up the two heavy bags with one hand, took a step and looked at Narcissa. All questioning in her mind had quieted – everything being replaced with his silver, grey, steely cool eyes. She swore she could feel his arm wrap around her waste gently, but the moment was, weirdly hazy, every feeling being overcome with a warm, awkward feeling.

All in one moment, several things happened. Lucius could feel her frame against him, his arm around her waist – his eyes locked onto hers. He did not know what was provoking him at this moment – and feared the explanation he would have to come out with when everyone regained consciousness. But, at the same time, he didn't care. This moment felt right.

He concentrated, and pulled Narcissa in tight to him – sending what seemed to be an electric shock through both of them. All at once, the air thinned and everything became unbearably tight. Narcissa shut her eyes out of uncomfort – she had always hated this feeling. Finally, when things seemed to be unbearable – air filled her lungs. They had arrived.

But where – Narcissa did not know.  
When she opened her eyes, she was in a strange place which reminded her of the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts. Deep, rich greens decorated the windows with wooden floors complementing them. She stood in the center of a great, round, black rug, facing the biggest set of windows she had ever seen – a very large, silver, shining chandelier above her.

"Forgive me," Said Lucius, in almost a whisper, stepping away from her, "But as I have never been to your home, I brought you to mine. You may, of course, use our fireplace."  
He smiled, mockingly. "It is very clean, I assure you."

Narcissa grinned at his attempt at comedy. She suddenly felt very awkward – what had just happened between them? It became too clear that this was her time to go. Quickly, before any questions came up.

She took out her wand and flicked it, her bags wriggling out of Lucius' hands and zooming over to meet her, quivering to make their move.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I-"  
"Lucius."  
She blinked, "Sorry?"  
Lucius' eyes shifted. "I uh.. feel like an old man when you call me "Mr". Please. Call me Lucius."

Narcissa's eyebrows lifted slightly. She opened her mouth to speak genuinely, but found she could not. She glanced at the ground, focusing on a knot in the floor. All at once she felt abruptly angry at her upbringing. She felt robbed – unjustified to speak and feel the way she truly wanted to speak and feel. And though, as always, she pulled herself together and looked back up at the boy waiting on her.

"Well, then, Lucius, I had a very nice time with you this afternoon. Thank you, again, for all your help." She said, finally, in her phonebook voice.  
Lucius had noticed the change in her. He felt confused, for maybe the first time in his life. What had happened just now?

He watched as he turned away from him and went to their fireplace, nestled in the middle of the giant window setting, silver and gleaming. Indeed, very clean. Her bags followed her inside the fireplace as she took a pinch of a grainy sand like substance – floo powder.

"Ravensdale." She said, clearly and unmistakably.  
"Hope to see you again, Miss Black." Said Lucius, almost to himself.  
Narcissa looked at him – he was staring at the floor just as she was…

"Narcissa."

Lucius' head shot upward. Their eyes met and she smiled, slyly, at him before releasing the powder onto the floor and becoming engulfed in magnificent green flames.

Lucius stared at the empty fireplace for a moment before turning away and straightening his shirt.

"Narcissa.."

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
Sorry about the lack of update. It was a very busy weekend for me this time around. I stayed up until 1:45 in the morning, but I got it! Book seven is in my hands at last!

In terms of this story, anyway, I wrote this last bit while listening to Hairspray's – "Without Love" so, I blame that for all of the cheesiness. You'll also be pleased to know that I have started illustrations for this story out of boredom. Yay! Those will be up shortly, as well as the next update.

Reviews! I need Reviews!  
See you then.


	3. Ballroom Whispers

**Great Expectations  
**By A Sort of Wing

**Disclaimer: Boo, I don't own HP. You know it, I know it, let's move on.  
**  
**A small synopsis of our story:**  
Narcissa Black is a lady of the wizarding world revered because of her beauty, her fortune, and her high social status. Perfection at all times does not scratch the surface of the amount of family pride and self prestige that this young lady carries almost effortlessly. When she meets Lucius Malfoy, perhaps the only heir to a wizarding family that could ever challenge hers, she is curious to see if his interest is true, or merely an act.  
After being left by her sister, Bellatrix, Lucius decides it is in their best interest if he escorts young Narcissa back to her estate. Unfortunately, all of the fireplaces in Diagon Alley were in the process of being cleaned, leaving Narcissa on Lucius' arm to apparate. Is Lucius merely playing the part his parents have taught him in the presence of a young lady of social importance? Or, is there really something else causing his chase?

**Chapter Three: Ballroom Whispers.**

Narcissa mounted the train to Hogwarts at precisely 10:50AM. She had been escorted, again, by her sister, Bellatrix as it was obviously below their level to be walking about anywhere near a muggle trap like the train station. Narcissa did not take it personally. She had become sadly comfortable with the idea of escorting herself to most places. It was one of those truths best left accepted.

She strode down the corridor of the train slowly, clutching a small, white silk drawstring pouch. She knew too well how rowdy the younger, ignorant children became on the train and was not keen to the idea of being trampled. Even when she showed up early, there was a chance of fatality due to excited 11 year old. Every once and a while she would peer into a carriage to see who else was on this early, but found no one of importance.

Finally, upon reaching the last car of the train, her eyes rested upon a few familiar faces. It was, among almost everything else related, a fact that the last car of the Hogwarts Express was reserved for the pure blood members of Slytherin house. Only a few were there – a boy her age named Dolohov, a much younger boy sitting by the window with greasy black hair that came to his ears and a large nose, and another girl a few years younger than her, Violet Parkinson.

"Miss Narcissa," Said Violet sugarly, her smile only skin deep, showing less than perfect teeth. "Congratulations on getting Head Girl."  
"Why, thank you Miss Violet." She said, sitting next to her. 'Next' was being that she sat next to the window while Narcissa sat inches away from the compartment door. She placed her delicate pouch on her lap while she waited for the train to depart. For some reason, she did not feel like chatting this morning. Her mind was elsewhere – far above any conversation these minor figures could hold.

What had happened that day with Lucius?  
She glanced down at her pouch and mouthed his name to herself again – she now being able to call him that freely. It was a suave name, and rolled off her tongue nicely. She was not aware, however, that a pair of eyes were watching her.

"Miss Narcissa," Chimed Violet again, causing Narcissa to come out of her daydream, "My mother had said she spotted you and Mr. Lucius Malfoy walking out of Flourish and Blotts the other afternoon."

Narcissa smiled pleasantly, but gritted her teeth on the inside. She should have known – if gossip were a national sport, the Parkinson family would have gold metals all around. She said nothing, but Violet did not get the hint to drop it.  
"It left me very wondering. Are you and Mr. Malfoy courting each other?" Her tone was mixed with cautiousness and curiosity. She seemed to inch forward in her seat, while the others in the car peered over, suddenly interested in the question, too.

Narcissa paused and ran her finger over her pouch. What was it any of these losers business if she had had a meeting with Lucius Malfoy? More specifically... was Violet so inclined because maybe _she_ liked him? At that thought, If she said no, it would be almost as worse as if she were to say,  
"Yes."

Violet blinked,  
"You are?"  
"Yes, in fact." She replied, her sense of self security taking place of sanity. "You mother might have told you that we apparated out of Diagon Alley together?" She asked, looking at Violet – her face not slightly pale. She quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Obviously not."

She glanced around the carriage, daring any one to ask any more questions. The Dolohov boy only smirked slightly before looking out the window. The little grease ball boy did not even seem to take notice that anything had happened. She looked back down to her lap as no more questions proceeded and smirked to herself. Inside, however, she felt slightly nervous. How was she going to explain this?

The term started peacefully. For the first two weeks, Narcissa was approached by practically every Slytherin student with complements about her new achievement of Head girl - Instructed by their parents, obviously. In response to each of these she would smile pleasingly, say her thanks, and then walk off to avoid further inquiry.

She did not think much on her lack of socializing. Usually, she would spend most of her time with her sister, Bellatrix. But since she graduated two years ago, she found herself distanced from everyone else in school. It wasn't a question of money, or family. It was because no one, she felt, really liked her. Maybe it was just paranoia, but every time someone came up to her to speak to her, she felt that it was only in hopes to heighten their social standings in some way. Not because they wanted to speak to her, not because they wanted to get to know her. Always for self provision.

Except maybe... Lucius.

December had come earlier than Narcissa than expected. She looked forward to Christmas break even more than she had looked forward to finally leaving Hogwarts. Finally, to not be pestered by her family and to spend time with her sister – practically the only person she felt dear for.

On December 15th, five days before she left for Christmas break, her owl swooped in and landed gracefully inches away from the plate of sausages. It was an ivory, sleek bird – with a letter attached to its leg.

Narcissa's eyebrow's raised. A letter, so close to Christmas? She knew her family wouldn't have bothered to write anything because they were going to see her in less than a week. The owl stuck out its leg, annoyed she hadn't removed the bothersome letter yet. Narcissa took it, fed the owl a bit of toast in gratitude and watched it as it take off with the other retreating owls into the snowy morning sky.

She looked at the front of the envelope. _"Miss Narcissa Black_" was etched there in slanted, pointy, elegant letters. Narcissa's mind traced them rapidly to only one person. She tore into the letter almost frantically – she hadn't heard from Lucius in months and almost feared he forgot about her. This letter sent new hope into her.

When she finally got the letter and faced its writing, she felt a weird, warm sensation come over her. It made her eyes shut, her head beginning to swim with a smell… Suddenly, she recognized it. Lucius had worn this scent the day in August in Flourish and Blotts. She suddenly lost all respect for her surroundings and focused on the letter, her cheeks reddening.

As she began to read, her head, once swimming with his scent, flooded over with his voice. She glanced around to see if anyone else could hear it – but no one else paid her any more attention than they were paying their breakfasts. It seemed the voice and the smell were only recognizable to her. She made a mental note as to ask Lucius how he ever thought of such clever magic.

**"My Dear Miss Narcissa," She listened, the voice as cool and smooth as she had remembered.**

**"I hope my letter finds you well. Things are very pleasant in terms of myself. I do apologize for not getting in contact with you since we last met. I have been quite busy with plans too secret to write in letters. Do not worry, however. I have not forgotten you.  
I have received word that you have been planning to come and visit your family during the Christmas holidays. Since I have not seen you since the beginning of your term, I would like nothing more than to invite you and your family to my families holiday festivities. I have already sent an invitation to your mother and father, who have accepted it graciously.**

**Please know that I look forward to seeing you again very much.  
Yours,  
L. Malfoy."**

Narcissa glanced up, silently. A Christmas party?  
_What am I going to wear? When is it? Should I reply to his message?_

She stood, automatically, clutching the letter. With the lost of all appetite, she strode out of the Great Hall quickly, intending to send a letter to Bellatrix, immediately.

But, of course, she was under the watch of the ever vigilant eyes of Violet Parkinson. Who not only watched as Narcissa received her letter but studied her expressions, knowing immediately who it was from. Jealousy became personified in that moment in one, Violet Parkinson.

**Authors Note:**  
Sorry this one is so short. I ended up having to cut this chapter from one huge chapter into two smaller ones. In any case, I plan to update as soon as I can. ) Yay!


End file.
